El vuelo de las lechuzas
by Lily06
Summary: Por muy diferentes que sean los destinos de esas dos lechuzas de Hogwarts, puede que en algún lugar, sus caminos lleguen a cruzarse y,¿Quién sabe? tal vez se cambien por completo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!_

_Por primera vez me he atrevido a escribir un Dramione. Personalmente me encanta Draco! aunque no creo que haya conseguido reflejarlo como me lo imagino, es una pena :D_

_Todos los personajes que reconozcais pertenecen a J.K Rowling, esa mujer con la infinita capacidad de crear un mundo paralalelo, donde a mí no me importaría vivir :P_

_Un regalo para Maitane y Ane:  
_

* * *

Si hicieran una encuesta sobre dónde buscar a Hemione Granger un jueves por la tarde, la mitad del colégio repondería en que en la Biblioteca. La otra mitad se encojería de hombros, indiferente, o haría un par de comentarios ingeniosamente hirientes antes de esconderse bajo sus capas negras y verdes.

Sólo una persona sabría encontrarla en las escaleras que bajaban a los jardines, puede que con un libro en las manos, o simplemente mirando cómo decenas de lechuzas volaban, una a una, a desconocidos destinos que ella, en vano, trataba de imaginar. Sólo él lo sabía, el causante de aquellos cansinos suspiros de tantas jóvenes, aquel que se hacía ver como el dueño de todo Hogwarts.

Draco lo sabía porque, por algún juego de cartas maliciosamente barajado por el destino, la vio una tarde mientras liberaba su elegante lechuza negra al cielo, en dirección a la noble mansión Malfoy.

Era una tarde como todas, de esas que casi rozan la monotonía. Él acababa de salir de la sala común de Slytherin donde compartió una media hora de superficial placer con Pansy. Lo hacía por el mero hecho de contentarla y hacerla callar, pues en los últimos días las súplicas de atención de la muchacha se habían vuelto insoportablemente desagradables. No le resultaba molesta la compañía de la Slytherin, al fin y al cabo era muy atractiva y no se comportaba como una niña estúpida, no hasta hace unos días al lo menos. Para ser sinceros, Draco sabía perfectamente que la culpa no era de ella, simplemente estaba aburrido. Hacía tiempo que había perdido todo el interés por la joven, pero un rey es más rey con una reina a su lado y, aparentemente, Pansy Parkinson era la chica "oficial" de Draco. Aunque ninguno de los dos supiese que pronto sería destronada.

En la lechucería no había nadie, solo se oía el ruido que hacían esos pájaros al entrar o salir por la enorme ventana que daba a los jardines. Cuando Draco entró, una lechuza voló inmediatamente a su hombro, una lechuza que destacaba notablemente entre todas las demás. Era negra, elegante. El chico pensó que esa era una buena metáfora para describir su, digamos éstatus en Hogwarts. Draco se daba perfecta cuenta de que sobresalía al lado de sus insignificantes amigos pero que, al igual que aquel animal que en ese momento volaba a su al rededor, era negro. Negra era su mansión, en la cual el último verano se había instalado el mas terrible de los mortífagos, el único ser capaz de intmidar a un Malfoy. Negra su familia, donde toda mutua confizanza se había esfumado. Pero, sobre todo, negro era su interior, pues sentía que odiaba a todo el mundo o, puede que peor, todos ellos le eran indiferetes.

Ató la carta semanal en la pata izquierda de la lechuza y esta se alejó, en dirección al Norte. El Slytherin iba a dar media vuelta y a dirijirse a la puerta cuando la vio. Estaba sentada en las escaleras que él tenia justo debajo, y se abrazaba a sí misma, como si tuviera frío. Miraba a algún punto lejano en el Bosque Prohibido, distraida. Al parecer, se había olvidado incluso del libro que llacía, medio abierto, a su lado. Granger, la marisabidilla y asquerosa sangre sucia Granger.

Si había algo que Draco despreciara, odiara y le diera asco, era ella. Despreciaba su condición de sangre sucia, odiaba que le superara en la mitad de las asignaturas y le asqueaba, bueno, todo en ella en general. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué sintió el horrible deseo de acercarse a la chica y abrazarla? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer un increible esfuerzo para apartar los ojos de ella, y obligarse a sí mismo a girar? ¿Esque se había vuelto loco? Confundido y malhumorado, salió por la puerta, a buscar desesperadamente a Pansy. Le había asustado la manera en que su corazón había empezado a palpitar a mil por hora mientras observaba a la maldita Griffindor, ¿No había quedado claro que su corazón no se volcaba por nada, ni por nadie? Merlín, necesitaba urgentemente una dosis de alguna chica pateticamente fácil pero que le distrajera un rato. Maldita sea, ¿Dónde se había metido Parkinson?

Draco se alejó dando grandes zancadas de la torre, dejando atrás la lechucería. Allí, sin que nadie la viera, una lechuza tan blanca como la nieve salía de su escondite. El ave voló por entre los pasillos más cercanos, donde todabía resonaba el eco de unos enfurecidos pasos alejandose, voló también sobre los jardines y, finalmente, se poso junto a su dueña, que la acarició suavemente mientras notaba como desaparecía aquella extraña sensación de nerviosimo descontrolado que empezó cuado se sintió como observada.

* * *

_Lo sé, es muy corto. Pero, de todas formas, este es el primer capítulo de una historia me gustaría ser capaz de alargar un poquito :P_

_Gracias,_

_Lily._


	2. En clase de Encantamientos

Hola!

Bueno, allá va el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste :D

Todos y cada uno de los personajes de la historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling!

* * *

Hermione corría, corría desesperadamente porque, por muy extraño que pareciese, llegaba tarde a Encantamientos. No había conseguido pegar ojo hasta casi las tres de la madrugada, y finalmente se había rendido. Llevando en las manos el libro que estaba leyendo, bajó a las sala común y se sentó en su asiento favorito, viejo y ligeramente hundido. Se tapó con una manta que llevaba el escudo de la casa Griffindor e intentó recoger su indomable cabello en una floja coleta. Pasó las siguientes tres horas leyendo "El mundo mágico y su historia" hasta que se quedó dormida. Nadie le había despertado por la mañana, al parecer, Harry y Ron también llegaban tarde y no tuvieron tiempo de ver que su amiga seguía dormida en aquel deformado sofá.

Entró precipitadamente en el aula y, bajo la mirada de desaprobación del profesor Flitwick, se sentó en el único asiento libre que quedaba. Mientras sacaba los libros de la mochila, notó que sus dos mejores amigos la miraban con curiosidad y cierto humor, como si les resultara gracioso ver cómo la chica llegaba tarde a clase por primera vez. Decidió ignorarlos y prestar toda su atención en lo que decía el profesor Flitwick, además los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y Hermione ni siquiera había preparado el horario de estudio. Definitivamente, tenía que concentrarse al máximo.

Pero no pudo, no pudo porque notaba que alguién más la miraba. Era una de las clases que compartían los Griffindor con los Slytherin, las dos casas se mantenían alejadas una de la otra, y Hermione sentía que la miraba alguién de la zona de túnicas verdes. Pero nunca hubira imaginado que fuera Draco Malfoy. La observaba con un gesto indescifrable, no con el típico gesto de odio o indiferencia, era más bien curiosidad. Pero no pudo estar segura porque cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él puso inmediatamente una barrera en sus ojos. Unos ojos a primera vista grises pero con algún que otro destello azul, ojos que parecía que ocularan algo. La chica sintió cómo se le enrojecía el rostro y se le aceleraba el corazón cuando vio que Draco no apartaba la mirada. En cambio, movió ligeramente la cabeza y un gesto parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, una sonrisa de suficiencia, torcida. Ese movimiento hizo que un par de mechones rubios se deslizaran desde su cabello perfectamente despeinado. Hermione no se lo podía creer, ¿Acababa de pensar que Draco Malfoy era atractivo? Muy a su pesar, así era, y para de que las cosas no desvariaran más, fue ella la que desvió la mirada, no sin cierto esfuezo.

Cuando la clase acabó por fin, Hermione se levantó y, dando intencionadamente la espalda a los Slytherin, se acercó a Harry y a Ron. Ambos le sonrieron como saludo y siguieron discutiendo sobre algo relacionado con el Quiddich. Iban a salir por la puerta cuando alguien empujó a Hermione y la adelantó. Por supuesto, era Malfoy. Mientras el chico se alejaba con ese aire de superioridad arrogante y Ron decía algo como "Estúpido Malfoy, a la siguiente ya verá..." Hermione sentía que, en la parte que su túnica había rozado la de Malfoy, bajo todas las capas de ropa que llevaba, le ardía la piel.

_Sangre sucia_, _sangresucia, sangre-sucia. _¡Maldita sea, no era tan difícil! ¿Esque tenía que tatuárselo? No, claro que no. Draco sabía perfectamente qué era Granger, no tenía que hacer nada para recordarlo. Pero, sin poder explicarlo, había pasado tota la clase de Encantamientos mirándola o obligándose a no hacerlo. Por primera vez la había visto como mujer y no como un bicho raro de biblioteca. Había visto sus labios, pequeños y carnosos, de un rosa bastante pálido, había visto su piel sonrojarse cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Lo había visto y le gustó, aunque no debería.

Pasaron unos días y Draco intentaba ahogar su frustración metiéndose con los indefensos alumnos de primer curso, aprovechándose de ser el prefecto de su casa y quitando puntos a estudiantes que, sencíllamente, no habían hecho nada. Se liaba con todas las chicas que al dedicárles un mínimo de atención, caían a sus brazos y se concentraba especialmente en Pansy, intentando recuperar ese poco pero suficiente interés que alguna vez había sentido por ella. Pero, de una forma u otra, sienpre acababa vieno el rostro de Hermione, graciosamente enrojecido, miándole con aquellos ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad. Simplemente no podía evitarlo y eso le hacía rabiar hasta puntos que él mismo desconocía. Incluso Crab y Goil, que no eran muy perceptivos que digamos, lo notaban más irritable que nunca y Theodore Nott le preguntó varias veces qué era lo que le pasaba. Pero Draco no podía responderle, no porque no confiara en él, ya que podría decirse que justamente Theodore era el único en quién confiaba, sencillamente porque decirlo lo haría real. "No me puedo quitar de la cabeza a la sangre sucia" ¡Puaj! Ni por toda la mágia del mundo lo hubiera pronunciado en voz alta.

Pero eso no cambiaba nada. A veces, cuando se hartaba de estar rodeado de gente que no soportaba, salía de la sala común o de donde quiera que estuviera y daba largos paseos por los pasillos y los pequeños patios. Y siempre acababa en la lechucería, con la sensación de que esperaba a algo. La verdad, esque lo que esperaba era una persona, una en especial, pero el orgullo que aún le quedaba le impedía admitirlo.

Pero una tarde la volvió a ver el aquellas escaleras, leyendo un libro y acariciando distraídamente a una lechuza blanca. Instintivamente, Draco se echó un poco para atrás, de manera que si la chica se hubiese jirado, no lo hubiera visto. Pero él si la veía y cada minuto que pasaba observándola descubría algo nuevo en ella, cosas que le fascinaban y le repugnaban al mismo tiempo. Hermione vestía ropa totalmente muggle, unos...¿vaqueros? Si, los llamaban así. Bien pues, unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta blanca que se ceñía a su femenina figura, llevaba también la bufanda de Griffindor tapándole el cuello. El cabello alborotado del que durante tanto tiempo el chico se había reído, estaba sujeto en una baja coleta. Draco odió encontrarla atractiva.

De pronto, se escuchó el chillido de una lechuza allá en el cielo. Era negra y volaba hacia el castillo, Draco la reconoció al instante, era _su_ lechuza. Voló casi hasta la torre donde el chico se encontraba, pero de repente se dio media vuelta y empezó a formar círculos en el aire. Entonces Hermione dio un grito de sorpresa, su lechuza acababa de salir volando hacia la del chico. Mientras las dos aves se movían por encima de los jóvenes, Hermione se levantó y miró hacia la torre. Draco, que se había adelantado para mirar a su lechuza, le sostuvo la mirada durante un tiempo. Luego, asustado por sus propios sentimientos, salió de la lechucería y se alejó tan rápido como pudo, dejando atrás a una Hemione que enpezaba a dudar seriamente sobre la salud mental del chico, y también de la de ella pues mientras Draco la miraba su corazón palpitaba descontroladamente y se había sentido un poco mareada. También había sentido algo agradable, pero... no, era imposible.

* * *

Bueno... no sé, supongo que esto irá mejorando xD eso espero! :P

Creo que en el siguiente capítulo pasarán más cosas, ¡Incluso un beso! supongo que si, porque no creo que la historia vaya a tener más de cinco capítulos...

¡Muchísimas gracias!

Lily


	3. La Sala de los Menesteres

Hola!

Tercer capítulo :D ¡espero que os guste!

Todo lo que reconozcais es de J.K Rowling

* * *

Algo había cambiado. Desde la última vez que sus miradas se encontraron bajos las lechuzas, cierta tensión irradiaba entre ellos cada vez que se veían en clase, por los pasillos o en las tan habituales discusiones de Griffindor vs. Slytherin. Estos casos eran, sin duda, los peores. Hasta entonces, Hermione solía participar enérgicamente en las disputas, diciendo frases de tal agudeza que durante un segundo, esos malditos elitistas malcriados se quedaban callados, asumiendo las palabras de la chica y maquinando alguna respuesta suficientemente ingeniosa para igualarlas. Draco se quedaba callado, observándola atentamente, y al final, solía ser él quien decía la última frase, la más hiriente. Entonces, Weasley le miraba con cara de "esta vez te has pasado, Malfoy" y el rubio se daba media vuelta y se marchaba, satisfecho.

Pero ahora, algunas cosas eran diferentes, Hermione se daba cuenta. Sentía cómo le fallaban las rodillas cuando notaba que el Slytherin la miraba, sentía su mente bloquearse y volverse incapaz de unir dos palabras siquiera, se sentía levemente mareada, pero trataba por todos los medios mantener la compostura delante de él. Y, por encima de todo, intentaba no mirarle. Aunque no siempre lo conseguía. Entonces, Hermione simplemente dejaba de pensar, de razonar y de ser lógica. Se dejaba llevar por la corriente se sensaciones que invadía su cuerpo y se hundía en los ojos de hielo gris del chico. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para desviar la mirada y alejarse del grupo diciendo algo como: "¡Dejadlo ya, chicos!".

La noche era aún peor porque, tirada en la cama, a Hermione no le quedaba otro remedio que pensar. Durande el día se distraía aposta, estudiaba para los inminentes exámenes, charlaba con Ginny y Harry o se reía de Ron y Lavender, mejor dicho, de _Ro-Ro _y Lavender. Ya no estaba enfadada con el pelirrojo pero le resultaba bastante molesto tener que presenciar todos esos momentos ridículamente empalagosos, sobre todo cuando hacía tanto que ella no los vivía. ¡Lo qué daría por encontrar a alguien con quien vivirlos! ¿Quién sabe? Puede que ese alguien no estuviese tan lejos, puede que en ese mismo instante paseara por los vacíos pasillos del castillo... ¡Atención! Zona peligrosa... Hermione reconocía fácilmente la cara del chico que, sin remedio alguno, le venía entonces a la mente. Y, durante unos peligrosamente perfectos minutos, la chica no intentaba borrar esa imagen. Soñaba con acariciarle la piel pálida y perfecta y en hundir los dedos el su cabello despeinado, en besar aquellos labios finos y habitualmente tensos. Soñaba y se odiaba por hacerlo. Draco Malfoy era su gran enemigo, dentro de Hogwarts al menos. ¡Draco Malfoy, por Dios! El chico que se había dedicado ha hacerle la vida imposible durante seis largos años, el Slytherin que las tenía todas consigo para acabar convirtiendose en Mortífago, el que podría serlo ya. No podía pensar en él, y menos, desear besarlo.

Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

**OoooOoooO**

Draco había estado pensando. Era ridículo intentar negar lo evidente, y la ridiculez no iba con él. Por muy absurdo y surrealista que resultase, sabía que no dejaba de pensar en Granger. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que no lo hacía porque la chica le gustase, ¡Merlín sabía que no era por eso!. Era, simplemente, la atracción de lo imposible, lo prohibido. Gracias a Dios, Hermione era la última chica con la que podría estar, y el joven sospechaba que justo por eso no podía parar de pensar en ello. Los miles de sentimientos contradictorios lo agotaban, había momentos en que necesitaba descargar su ira sobre sus amigos o, preferiblemente, sobre san Potter o la zanahoria Weasley. Al hacerlo, el alivio que sentia era tal, que casi se olvidaba de que Hermione lo miraba, ligeramente enrojecida y con una mirada de confusa sorpresa, que turbaba al chico de una forma muy extraña. Vale, lo había pillado mirandola un par de veces desde aquella tarde en la lechucería, pero, ¿Acaso había creido que eso cambiaría algo? Pues no, la seguía odiando con todas sus fuerzas. Por lo menos, se intentaba autoconvencer de que lo hacía. Por eso, tomó una decisión: no iba a hacer nada para conseguirla, pero, si se daba la ocasión, no la dejaría escapar. Así, una vez la hubiera obtenido, se olvidaría de ella como otras tantas veces lo había hecho. Era un plan estupendo, y mientras tanto, podría disfrutar probando esos labios que tanto deseaba...

**OoooOoooO**

Estaba harta. ¿Por qué se suponía que tenía que aguantar esto? ¡Ni siquiera era San Valentín, por Dios! A pesar de que Harry y Ginny se esforzaran en mantener una conversación de tres, era más que evidente que ella sobraba en eso que se había convertido en algo parecido a una reunión de parejas. Sacó de la mochila los apuntes de Encantamientos, ya que era la asignatura en la que más retrasada iba, ni siquiera se preguntaba el porqué, no quería saberlo. Tenía planeado ir a la biblioteca pero, extrañamente, no le apetecía. Tampoco tenía ganas de bajar a las escaleras de debajo de la lechucería, las que eran ya una especie de refugio para la joven. Simplemente siguió andando sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Se cruzó con el fantasma de Nick Casi Decapitado, que intentaba flirtear con la Dama Gris. También vio a varios grupos de alumnos, sentados sobre la hierba de los patios, algunos charlando, otros estudiando. En el segundo piso, se le ocurrió a dónde podía ir, la Sala de los Menesteres. Sin pensarselo dos veces, se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraba dicha sala.

Desde que el año pasado Harry la encontró, a Hermione no la dejaba de fascinar. No se hablaba de él en ninguno de los libros que había leído sobre el castillo, ni siquiera lo nombraban. Debía estar hechizada con alguna mágia oculta. Fuera lo que fuese, la Sala de los Menesteres siempre era convenientemente útil. De pie frente a su puerta, Hermione pensó en lo que quería que la sala se convirtiera, y no se le ocurrió nada. Entonces, escuchó unas risitas a lo lejos. Al volverse, descubrió a una pareja de quinto curso, besandose y acariciandose el uno al otro. ¿Acaso se habían vuelto todos locos? Disgustada, abrió la puerta y entró.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?- dijo una voz grave y más que conocida desde el otro lado de la sala.

Draco la había visto entrar con el ceño fruncido y los labios graciosamente apretados, parecía molesta por algo. Y lo pareció aún más cuando reconoció la voz del chico.

-Nada que te importe, Malfoy. – Definitivamente, estaba _muy _molesta.

-Potter y Weasley han encontrado algo más entretenido que protegerte, ¿verdad?

-Cállate, yo no necesito que nadie me protega. En cambio, Crabbe y Goyle tienen más pintas de guardaespaldas que de amigos, la verdad.- respondió la Griffindor.

-¡Qué estupidez! Obviamente, no estan para cuidar de mí...- ¿Qué clase de chorrada era esa?

-No, claro que no. Son demasiado estúpidos para hacerlo.- Al parecer, también ella necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

Draco dio unos pasos hacía donde Hermione estaba, pero se mantuvo a una distancia bastante prudente. Era peligroso estar con ella a solas, sobre todo cuando esto ocurría en un espacio cerrado. Ya empezaba a notar el perfume de la chica, fresco pero ligeramente acaramelado, muy tentador. Mientas se acercaba a ella y la observaba, notaba cómo el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba y creaba una especie de paded de defensa transparente. Era adorable la manera en que su delicado rostro se arrugaba, súbitamente en guardia.

-¿Y, acaso no lo eres tú? Intentas demostrar de todas las formas posibles que, a pesar de ser sangre sucia, eres capaz de hacer la misma mágia que los demás. No te culpo, yo también me avergonzaría si fuera como tú. Pero ese escudo que te has creado es tan patético como lo son tus intentos de demostrar lo mucho que sabes sobre un mundo al que, lo siento, pero no perteneces.- Ni idea de dónde le salieron estas palabras pero, a pesar del alivio que le supusieron, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Bueno, pues puede que, al fin y al cabo, no seamos tan diferentes. –Hermione se arrepintió al instante de haberlo dicho.

-¿Qué has dicho?- la voz del chico sonó a menos de dos metros de ella. Era una voz ronca, en la cual se distinguía una sombra de resentimiento.

-¡Olvídalo! Me marcho...

Iba a darse la vuelta cuando sintió su mano en el hombro, no hacía demasiada fuerza, pero sí la suficiente como para evitar que se pudiese mover. Hermione se paró en seco y lo miró, llena de dudas y desconfianza. Volvía a sentir cómo su piel ardía justo en el sitio donde la mano del chico la sujetaba. Se miraron durante largo tiempo, turnado el odio con algo más. Algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a nombrar, pero que emanaba su brillo con cada vez más intensidad.

En algún momento, en la batalla que se desataba en el interior de Draco, hubo un vencedor. Con una caricia infinitamente placentera, el chico deslizó su mano desde el hombro de ella hasta su nuca. La sentía en su lucha contra el rendimiento, tensándose, sonrojándose, derritiéndose. Mirándolo con mil y una preguntas en los ojos, sin esperar, por primera vez, respuesta alguna. Entonces, con sumo cuidado, él posó sus labios en ella. No fue más que una caricia, que con su roce detuvo el tiempo.

Draco había esperado sentir la habitual felicidad que sentía cuando lograba algo que quería, esa sensación de triunfo. Para eso sí estaba preparado, pero no fue así. La felicidad que sintió era diferente, totalmente desconocida. Deseaba apretarla conta él y hundir su boca en ella, deseaba acariciarle el rostro y ahogarse en su aroma, deseaba seguir besándola eternamente. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que, irremediablemente, Hermione Granger le gustaba, y mucho. Se aparto de ella, sintiendo un repentino vacío en su interior. Miró a la chica, a sus hermosas facciones, a su desconcertada expresión.

-Mierda...- dijo, desesperado.

Necesitaba estar solo y pensar sobre el asunto, asique se dio la vuelta y salió, casi corriendo, de la Sala de los Menesteres. Si se hubiese girado, hubiera visto a Hermione llevándose la mano a los labios y sonriendo enigmáticamente.

* * *

No ha sido un beso a lo grande, pero ya llegará xD

¡Muchísimas gracias!

Lily


	4. Me rindo

_Hola!_

_He tardado bastante en subir este caítulo, esque ha habido algunos problemas técticos con el ordenador :P_

_Espero que os guste :D_

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling  
_

* * *

**Me rindo.**

Ni el fuerte sabor a Whisky de Fuego, ni el dolor de cabeza que ya empezaba a notar consiguieron borrar de sus labios el recuerdo de los de ella. Los lamía y relamía buscando en ellos alguna sombra de lo que fue el besarla, el sentirla suya durante un corto infinito. Pero sólo conseguía hundirse aún más en el deseo, en la necesidad, de volver a hacerlo. Y ya no había vuelta atrás, por mucho que hubiese intentado ignorarla durante el desayuno y la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, asignatura que consideraba de lo más inútil, por cierto, era incapaz de hacerlo en todo momento. Entonces, cuando se abandonaba por completo y la miraba, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no agarrarla, abrazarla y comerle la boca a besos. Incluso el que ella fuese inferior, una sangre sucia, dejaba te tener importancia. ¿Cómo podía ser inferior un ser tan hermoso? Joder, ¿acaba de decir _hermoso? _Las cosas se estaban torciendo, y mucho. Pero, lo peor de todo, es que le daba igual, absolutamente igual.

Y ahí estaba él, quieto en el sofá, rodeado de compañeros a los que no hacía ni caso, sin atreverse a moverse, ni a hablar siquiera. Todo por ella, Hermione Granger, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? De vez en cuando, notaba las miradas de Pansy o Theodore, parecían preocupados, cómo si sospechasen que algo iba mal. "¡Ni se imaginan cúanto!" se dijo sarcásticamente.

-Draco. – escuchó a Pansy pronunciar su nombre, cuando todos los demás, excepto Nott, salían ya hacía el Gran Comedor. – Draco, ¿Va todo bien?

-Por supuesto, Pansy. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarme en paz?- Pobrecilla, estaba pagando su frustración con ella. Aunque, por otro lado, no era la primera vez... ¿A que venía ahora ese sentimiento de compasión por la chica?

-Como quieras... – y la morena salió refunfuñando de las Sala Común, dejando sólos a Theorore y a Draco.

Draco no sabía muy bien porqué, pero el chico que estaba de pie junto a él le caía especialmente bien. Puede que fuese por el simple hecho de que no solía pasearse por ahí como si fuese el rey del mundo, abusando de los estudiantes más jóvenes y gastando bromas pesadas a todos los Griffindor que podía. Pero, sobre todo, Theodore nunca se había metido con los tres héroes de la casa color escarlata. Draco sintió una terrible sensación de pesadez cuando se dio cuenta de que él mismo era, o había sido o... lo que fura, el mayor jugador en esos pasatiempos.

-¿Te apetece contarlo?- la voz de Nott lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos, sonaba serena y tranquila, sin ningún rastro de interesada curiosidad.

-¿Cambiará eso algo?- lo dijo con tanta armargura que Theodore se asustó pensando lo que podía haber ocurrido.

-No estoy seguro. Pero a mi me ha solido ayudar el contarlo... ¿De qué trata?

-Bien Nott, luego recuérdame que tengo que pensar sobre por qué te cuento esto... – Theodore sonrió ante el comentario mientras Draco decidía que era posible que su compañero tuviese razón- Bueno, pues es...¡Joder! es por una chica.

Theodore supuso que no podía ser una chica cualquiera, de esas que el rubio se solía traer muy a menudo a su habitación. No, tenía que ser algo más serio para que el rostro de Draco reflejara tal frustración. El Slytherin llevaba un par de dias más que distraído y metiéndose tardísimo a la cama, con un ligero olor a alcohol. Definitivamente, debía de ser algo mucho más grave.

-Y por si te interesa, ella es Hermione Granger.

**OoooOoooO**

Los de Slytherin siempre la habían insultado, desde el pimer año en Howarts. Se habían metido continuamente con ella por los pasillos y habían hecho comentarios humillantes cada vez que Hermione levantaba la mano para contestar alguna pregunta del profesor. Todos lo habían hecho, excepto aquel chico que estaba sentado justo delante de ella, Theodore Nott. Era un chico aparentemente tímido, de piel pálida y pelo negro que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con el rubio que se sentaba a su lado. Ese rubio que había sido el que más se metía con ella, el que pronunciaba las palabras que más le dolían, el que más le había hecho llorar, aunque nunca lo admitiría. El que la había besado.

Todabía podía sentir el helado roce de sus grandes manos en la nuca, la ardiente caricia de sus labios en los suyos. Draco había posado tan delicadamente su boca en ella que, por un instante, la chica había dudado de si era realmente él. Fue tan... increible, en todos los sentidos. Cuando vio que el tal Theodore se giraba y la miraba de un modo extranísimo, se mordió el labio e intentó prestrar un mínimo de atención a la profesora McGonagall.

-...Y cada uno de vosotros deberá transformar a la rana que tiene delante en un canario. ¡Empezad ya, chicos!

Hermione se dio prisa en sacar su varita y en pensar en el encantamiento que debía usar. Repasó de memoria todos los pasos, el movimiento de la varita, la claridad con la que tenía que pronunciar las palabras, la exactitud con la que tenía que imaginarse el ave... no podía permitirse ninguna distracción. Pronunció el encantamiento perfectamente pero antes de dar tiempo a que se despejase el humo que se había creado al rededor de donde supuestamen estaba su canario, oyó un fuerte extallido junto a ella.

-¡Ronald!- chilló. El pelirrojo estaba rojo como un tomate, con la varita todabía en el aire y mirando desconcertado a un ave un poco más grande que un canario salir de entre el humo.- Ronald, se supone que eso debería ser un canario...

-¡Lo sé! ¿Pero tampoco es tan terrible, no?- rogó el joven, mientras Harry lo miraba entre divertido y preocupado. Entonces, Ron sonrió.- Y, no te ofendas, pero el mio al menos se le parece más... y no es una lechuza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Sí que lo es...- entonces lo vio, el animal que el chico tenía en frente era algo entre rana y canario, una especie no muy bien definida. La lechuza era lo que había sido _su _rana.

Era negra y grande, y la Griffindor tenía la sensación de que ya la había visto antes, aunque no podía recordar dónde exactamente. Toda la clase la miraba, sorprendidos porque por primera vez, Hermione Granger se había confundido. Nadie sabía, ni ella tampoco, que en realidad no era así. El único error había sido el imaginarse una cosa en vez de otra. Hermione se había distraído en el último instante y había visto que Malfoy la miraba de reojo. Entonces lo supo, esa lechuza era idéntica a la de _él._ Afortunamente, nadie más se dio cuenta de ello. Se dispuso a volver a transformar el ave tan rápido como pudo, esta vez en un canario. Estaba tan alterada, que no le salió como hubiese querido, pero se conformó con el "Notable alto" que McGonagall apuntó en su coaderno.

**OoooOoooO**

Draco la miraba desde la puerta del gran comedor, la observaba en silencio, esperando a que ella se diese cuenta. Y, por fin, lo hizo. Dejó de charlar con la Weasley que estaba a su lado, y lo miró a los ojos, al principio sorprendida, luego dudosa y, finalmente, decidida. Una especie de repentino rendimiento.

El rubio vio cómo Hermione ponía alguna absurda excusa y se levantaba, dirigiéndose a la puerta, donde estaba él. Continuó con los ojos fijos en los de él y, cuando pasó a su lado, Draco se emborrachó de su aroma.

Hermione caminó por los pasillos, subió escaleras, hasta llegar al trecer piso. Cada paso que daba era decidido pero de una inseguridad infinita, cada respiración era más superficial que la anterior, y cada pulsación más acelerada. No se detuvo hasta que entró en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Draco la había seguido como hipnotizado. Mil veces se preguntó qué era lo que hacía y, mil veces, la respuesta lo abrumó y lo enfureció, mientras contenía las ganas de correr para llegar antes a su destino. Se detuvo ante la puerta y se repitió que no debía entrar, que no podía hacerlo. Pero cuando agarró la manilla y tiró de ella, un "me rindo" fue lo único que se dijo.

**OoooOoooO**

Hermione estaba apoyada a una estantería, mirando con sus últimas esperanzas a la puerta, cuando Draco entró. Lo hizo con fuerza, como quien hace algo rápido para no arrepentirse luego. La miró un instante y se acercó a ella. Toda delicadeza había desaparecido, lo único que quedaba ya era el desep, la necesidad del uno por el otro.

Draco hundió su boca en ella, con brusquedad, pero sus labios encajaron como dos piezas de un mismo puzzle, como una sola pieza, incluso. Hermione sintió como la apretaba contra él y se mareó al notar sus manos acariciándole el cuello y los pómulos. Se balanceaban y sus bocas se movían acompasados, en una hábil guerra de lenguas. Cada vez que la lengua de él rozaba la de ella, Draco sentía un bienestar absoluto, una sensación placentera que desconocía hasta entonces. Se sentía lleno, completo. Le agarró el labio inferior con los dientes, juguetón, y ella le respondió dándole un fugaz beso el la comisura de los suyos.

Poco a poco, el beso se fue suabizando. Y, al final, tan solo eran dos bocas, quietas una sobre la otra. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando notó que el chico se apartaba, instintivamente se adelantó para reducir la distancia entre ambos. Incluso los cinco centímentros que los separaban cuando Draco habló, le resulataban insufribles.

-Herm... Granger, mañana a la misma hora.- dijo con voz ronca, ahogada, jadeante.

Mientras lo decía, le colocó un mechón de pelo que se le había soltado de la coleta, y luego se fue con una sonrisa torcida iluminándole la cara.

* * *

_¿y bien? jajaj no estoy muy segura de cómo ha salido esto pero... espero que os haya gustado :D_

_Graciaas,_

_Lily  
_


	5. Carta

_¡Hola!_

_Quinto capítulo... definitivamente, esto va a ser más largo de lo esperado :)  
_

* * *

Las siete y media, genial, había batido el record de lo preocupante. Teniendo en cuenta que Hemione solía llegar para las ocho y cuarto más o menos, no era muy normal estar ahí casi una hora antes. Aunque, a decir verdad, en los últimos días nada había ido en su curso natural. ¡Incluso la llamaba _Hermione, _por Merlín! Pero había dejado de intentar automentirse, había dejado de decirse que no le gustaba, que lo hacía por el mero hecho de divertirse a costa de ella. Lo había dejado porque ya no fucionaba, porque, en realidad, no funcionó jamás.

Sabía que se pasaba las horas desesperado, mirando en vano a las agujas del reloj, esperando a que aceleraran y anunciaran el final de la clase, para que pudise caminar por los pasillos y buscarla con la mirada. Por supuesto, siempre que la encontraba, ella estaba acompañanda por sus dos amigos-protectores compulsivos que, al parecer, habían decidido no dejarla sola ni un minuto. Esto lo hacía todo aún más extraño y difícil. Hermione no podía evitar mirarlo a los ojos y sonreir tímidamete y él, Draco Malfoy, nada menos, no hacía otra cosa que quedarse embobado mirándola. Luego, cuando el idiota de Weasley decidía que aquello era suficientemete raro y complicado como para que su reducida capacidad mental lo comprendiera y le ponía fin con algún patético insulto, Draco miraba a la joven Griffindor por última vez, y después de pronunciar un par de franses perezosas y cortantes, se alejaba dejando atrás a los tres amigos.

Y luego estaba la cena en el Gran Comedor, donde al tenerla justo delante era prácticamente imposible no observarla. Había descubierto muchísimas cosas de ella durande el tiempo que pasaba frente a un plato que le apetecía tanto como tirarse de la torre de Astronomía. Se había fijado en que cuando sonreía, se mordía graciosamete el labio inferior, y que cuando estaba cansada, se llevaba esas pequeñas manos a los ojos y se los apretaba, como hacen los niños. Desde el sitio donde se sentaba, podía adivinar lo que les estaba diciendo a sus amigos, por la manera en que entrecerraba los ojos, y podía ver el pequeño y oscuro lunar que tenía justo al final de la espalda, casi en la nuca. Podía hacer todo eso, pero no podía abrazarla, ni besarla, ni acariciala. Algo que se había vuelto adictivo en la última semana. Ojalá desapareciera toda esa gente que se sentaba, ignorante, en el comedor, ojalá no estuvieran, y que él pudiera saltar a la mesa de Griffindor y simplemente decirle que ya nada más importaba, que daba igual que él fuese Malfoy y ella Granger, y escucharla decir cómo le había ido el día y qué injustas habían sido las notas de Pociones. Enfín, se había vuelto todo un romántico.

A las ocho y cuarto ella abría la puerta y entraba en la sala. Para entonces, Draco ya había pasado por las tres terribles fases: frustracíon o enfado, resignación e impaciencia, esta última era cada vez más prologada. Pero cuando Hermione entraba y caminaba lentamente hacía él... bueno, todo camiaba. Verla con esa imagen que daba de seguridad en sí misma, sonriéndole y lanzándose a sus brazos, le maravillaba y desconcertaba al mismo tiempo, no paraba de preguntarse cómo habían llegado a ese punto.

Al punto en que no sólo necesitaban tocarse y besarse, sino que tenían que saber el uno del otro, tenían que hablar y escucharse, algo nuevo para ambos.

Una tarde de Marzo, peligrósamente próxima a los exámenes finales, Hermione repasaba los apuntes de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en brazos de Draco. Estaban sentados en el suelo de la Sala de los Menesteres, bajo la ventana que daba a los campos de Quidditch. El chico jugueteaba, distraído, con un mechón rebelde de la Griffindo, mientras esta intentaba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en las palabras escritas en el libro, palabras que, por primera vez, le resultaban vacías. Solo podía sentir ese dedo inquieto en su pelo y la caricia súmamente placentera por encima de la peca que tenía en la nuca. Y, de pronto, se le ocurrió algo.

-Draco... – dijo, apartando la mirada del libro abierto que se hallaba sobre sus rodillas.

-Mmmm?- Hemione sintío la tranquila respiración del chico acercandose a su cuello...

-¿Crees que habrá una guerra?- entoces toda calidez se esfumó, y la chica notó cómo Draco se ponía muy rígido.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé, supongo que necesito saberlo.

-Vale, pues creo que es inevitable. Y ese estúpido de Potter... – escupió las últimas palabras en un tono diferente, frío aún, pero también ¿Preocupado?, Hermione pensó que era casi imposible saberlo.

-¿Draco Malfoy, qué quieres decir con eso?

-He oído que planea enfrentarde al Señor Oscuro...- la voz le salió más grave y ronca de lo habitual.- ¿Acaso se cree el héroe del Mundo Mágico? ¿Qué va a vencerle y que todos vivirán en un mundo feliz?- Hermiones se encogió ante esas palabras.

-Tenemos un plan, sí que es posible ganar...- mientras lo decía, la chica se giró para mirar a Draco a los ojos.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡Joder! No se te ocurra seguir a ese iluso...

Draco no se lo podía creer, había llegado a entender que el maldito "niño que sobrevivió" y Hermione fuesen realmente buenos amigos, pero de ahí a acompañarle en esa misión suicida, era demasiado. Porque él sabía que no había esperanza, sabía lo terrible que era ese _ser_ contra el que luchaba Potter, lo había visto.

Unas semanas antes de las anteriores navidades, Narcisa Malfoy le envió una carta a su hijo, donde le contaba que el Señor Oscuro y unos cuantos mortífagos se habían mudado a su mansión y que se iban a quedar ahí por algún tiempo. Le decía que no se preocupara, que tanto ella como su padre se encontraban perfectamente y que el Señor Oscuro les recompensaría por todo aquello, que Draco tenía que sentirse orgulloso por el honor que suponía. Pero Draco no era tan optimista, a pesar de que diera el pego delante de sus compañeros, en realidad, estaba asustadísimo. Le aterraba la idea de encontrarse a Vold... al Señor Tenebroso, en su cuarto cuando volviese a casa en navidades, y la posibilidad de que su regalo de navidad fuese el estar presente cuando su tía torturase a algún muggle le producía náuseas. El día en el que respondió a su madre y vio a Hermione en aquellas escaleras, fue cuando las cosas se torcieron. Porque sí, iba a haber una guerra y ellos dos estaban destinados a estar en bandos contrarios.

-... no es ningún iluso. Y, por supuesto que le acompañaré, sin niguna duda...

-¿Y qué piensa hacer, lanzarle un Avada Kedavra? Las cosas no son tan sencillas, él es más peligroso de lo que pensáis... –Hermione leyó la preocupación y la angustia en la voz del Slytherin. Ella también las sentía, no sólo por el hecho de que Draco hubiese afirmado sus sospechas de que el plan de Harry iba a llevarles más tiempo de lo previsto, sino porque la guerra demostraría que no podía estar con él, que de alguna forma eran _enemigos._

-De todas formas, debo ir, Draco.- dicho esto, le besó. Fue un beso tan dulce que los dos se olvidaron de guerras y de huéspedes no deseados.

**OoooOoooO**

-¡Vamos, Hermione, todabía quedan dos semanas!- se quejó, sin ninguna intención de levantarse del sofá.- No empieces a alterarte ya...

-¡Ronald Weasley!- chilló lal chica.- Haz lo que quieras, pero no esperes que yo te ayude dos días antes del exámen.

Ron bufó, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala común, dando un rodeo, pues Hermione lo amenazaba con azotarlo con el más gordo de los libros. Harry miraba a la pareja divertidísimo, nunca se cansaría de aquellas discusiones.

-Harry, ha llegado la hora de sacar los escudos antigolpes de libros, amigo. Esperaba que tuviesemos más tiempo, pero esta chica está más alterada que nunca...

-¡Ron, ya vale!- los dos chicos se apresuraron cuando escucharon el grito de su amiga tras ellos.

Los tres entraron a la Biblioteca riéndose a carjadas, y casi tuvieron que taparse la boca cuando la señora Pince los miró como si hubieran cometido el mayor de los pecados. Al igual que siempre en época de exámenes, Harry y Ron fueron a sentarse en la mesa más lejana y, mientras tanto, Hermione trató de coger todos los libros que necesitaban. Los pasillos de entre las estanterías estaban más bien vacías y Hermione pudo caminar tranquílamente, disfrutando al descubrir nuevos ejemplares de libros que quería leer. Sacó de uno de los estantes el único libro que le quedaba y volvió con Harry y Ron.

-Chicos, creo que esto es todo.- y depositó quidadosamente cada uno de los libros sobre la mesa.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron al unisono.

-¿Que esperabais, un par de fotocópias nada más? No es para tanto...

No llegó a ver las caras de disgusto de sus dos amigos, pues un grupo de estudiantes acababa de sentarse justo en la mesa continua. Pansy, Zabini y Montague estaban entre ellos, se reían en un tono altísimo, como si quisieran demostrar que eran más que los demás. Como tantas otras veces, Hermione pensó que esa actitud era ridícula. Y luego vio a Draco, sentado al final de la mesa junto a Theodore, mirándola fíjamente, no como lo hacía en la Sala de los Menesteres, ni siquiera como lo solía hacer meses atrás. Había miedo en sus ojos, terror en la mirada.

Hermione se fijó en que los puños del chico estaban fuertemente apretados, y que tenía un poco de sangre en los nudillos. De vez en cuando, el rubio desviaba la vista y se giraba hacía Theodore, a quien tampoco se le veía muy animado. El moreno leía con cara de preocupación una carta que tenía entre las manos, y cuando la terminó se la devolvió a Draco. Este se levantó de repente, y después de dirigirle a Hermione una mirada llena de frustración, salió a los vacíos pasillos.

-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a este ahora?- le murmuró Harry a Ron.

-Está completamente ido...

-Yo... este libro no me sirve, voy a buscar algún otro.- Hermione no encontró ninguna escusa más convincente.

Desviándose un poco por las estanterías, la chica salió de la Biblioteca. Tenía el corazón tan acelerado que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿Qué había pasado? Supo que la respuesta era la carta que Draco arrugó con fuerza mientras se alejaba de las mesas de estudio, supo que algo iba mal. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, los pasillos estaban vacios y no había ningún rastro de Draco. Pero tenía que encontrarlo, y no se le ocurrió mejor sitio que el segundo piso.

* * *

_No sé si ha salido muy bien, pero este capítulo era importante :D ¿De quién será la carta?¿Y, qué pondrá en ella? jajaja bueno, más en el siguiente capítulo :)_

_Muchas Gracias!_

_Lily,  
_


	6. Final

_¡Hola!_

_bueno, se acabo, este es el último capítulo._

_Espero que no os decepcione :)_

* * *

"_Querido Draco,_

_El señor oscuro sigue instalado en nuestro hogar, un honor al que te acostumbrarás fácilmente, pues pronto volverás a casa. Tu padre y yo consideramos que una vez hayas aprobado todos los exámenes, será completamente innecesario que sigas en Hogwarts. Más aún, teniendo en cuenta que el señor tenebroso cuenta con grabarte la marca como muy lejos este verano. ¿No es maravilloso? Pronto las cosas nos irán mejor y tu padre no tendrá que cumplir esos humillantes cometidos de segundo grado, proto volveremos a ser los Malfoy de siempre. Draco, procura simular toda la normalidad posible en el colegio, claro está que no se puede confiar ni en la mitad de los estudiantes. Si todo va bien, y el señor oscuro queda satisfecho con el último trabajo de tu padre, incluso es posible que tengas la marca para finales del mes siguiente. No te imaginas lo orgullosos que estamos los dos de ti, cariño. Y lo estaremos aún más cuando seas definitivamente, un mortífago._

_Te quiere, _

_Narcisa Malfoy."_

Las palabras de Narcisa estaban abandonadas en el suelo, en un papel completamente arrugado. Mientras tanto, Draco estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando al vacio, sin dejar que nadie se le acercara. De vez en cuando Theodore lo miraba de reojo, preocupado y sin saber que hacer. El rostro de Draco era totalmente inexpresivo, aunque a veces, arrugaba con fuerza los labios, como si intentara acallar un grito, o quizás detener unas lágrimas. En esos casos, el chico bebía un sorbo de la botella de Whisky que tenía en la mano y volvía a observar la nada. Llevaba así más de cuatro horas.

Las veces que Theodore intentó hablarle o consolarlo de alguna forma, Draco lo ignoraba. Asi que, finalmente, el moreno se rindió y se limitó a contemplarlo.

Nunca habría creído que Draco Malfoy se pudiese enamorar. Puede que de vez en cuando se encaprichase de alguna chica, o pusiese todo su empeño en conseguir a otra, pero al final, siempre solía hartarte de ellas, las dejaba sin más. Pero no, esta vez era diferente, lo había notado. Había visto como la miraba en clase o en el comedor, veía el cambio en él cuando volvía todas las noches de dondefuera que se encontraban, la felicidad en sus ojos de hielo, la sonrisa imposible de ocultar en sus labios. También la observaba a ella, a la chica del pelo moreno alborotado y los ojos marrones que, misteriosamente, correspondía a su amigo. Theodore nunca se había metido con ella, básicamente porque le importaba un carajo si era o no hija de muggels, consideraba ese asunto de lo más absurdo. Solía mirarlos a los dos durante las clases, la sonrisa tímida de ella mientras lo miraba con seguridad, y la media sonrisa torcida de él, los casuales movimientos de ambos para que disimuladamente pudiesen tocarse, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo. Tenía que reconocer, que en cierto modo, la pareja le daba un poco de envidia.

Pero ahora lo inevitable había llegado, un destino que inconscientemente, todos habían esperado. Una lechuza mensajera, un mensaje fatal.

-¡Nott! – Draco habló con voz áspera.- Nott, ella está en el segundo piso... ¡tienes que buscarla!

-¿En el segundo piso?- el rubio se bebió otro trago antes de responder.

-¡Joder, en la Sala de los Menesteres! Seguro que ha ido ahí...

-Han pasado como cuatro horas, Draco, se habrá ido.

-Pues, búscala entonces. ¡Necesito hablar con ella! Tengo que decirle...- se volvió a llevar la botella a la boca, pero no quedaba ni una gota.- ¡Oh, mierda!

-Antes beberías tranquilizarte y dejar de beber esa porquería, ¿sabes? Se puede oler este olor a alcohol desde Hogsmeade.

-¡Está bien, pero tú vete a buscarla!- pidió el chico mientras se levantaba y, balanceándose, abría la puerta de los lavabos.

**OoooOoooO**

Theodore, tal y como esperaba, no encontró a Hermione en la Sala de los Menesteres, había pasado demasiado tiempo. Siguió caminando por los pasillos del castillo y se cruzó con varios Slytherin que le saludaron alegremente, al parecer era ya la hora de cenar, pues todos se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Siguió andando más rápido que antes, sería mejor alcanzar a la Griffindor sin que nadie los viese.

La encontró bajando las escaleras que llevaban a la lechuzería junto a Luna Lovegood, la singular estudiante de Ravenclaw. Esta última vestía una especie de falda alta, rosa con un estampado de diferentes tipos de flores. El pelo lo llevaba sujeto en una larga trenza, y cuando vio al chico, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. En realidad, la chica le caía francamente bien.

Hermione, sin embargo, se le quedó mirando, como si esperase que el chico le fuera a hablar de Draco. Podía leer en sus ojos marrones el miedo contenido.

-Eh... solo puedes entrar en nuestra sala común conmigo, asique ven, te acompaño...

-¿A vuestra sala común?

-Pues si... – Theodore se calló un instante.- Aunque, es posible que no puedas entrar. Pero, de todas formas, tienes que venir.

-¿Draco Malfoy se encuentra bien?- fue Luna quien preguntó, y la morena le miró entre furiosa y agradecida.

-Eh, no mucho. La verdad es que tiene que hablar contigo, Hermione.

-Por supuesto. ¡Luna, luego nos vemos!

-Adiós, Hermione.

Mientras corría siguiendo a Theodore, Hermione tuvo tiempo de aclarar sus ideas. Le aterraba lo que podría haber pasado, pero en cierto modo, no era inesperado. Desde que decidió rendirse y abandonarse al deseo de estar con Draco, era perfectamente consciente de que el asunto no tenía un futuro muy prometedor. Había demasiadas cosas por medio, demasiadas diferencias. Por un lado estaban las familias, la de él jamás la admitiría, y la de ella, bueno, lo único que sabían de Draco Malfoy era que le había hecho la vida imposible a su hija durante años. Harry y Ron también eran un factor más que importante, no lo sabían y mejor así, pues Hermione no podía ni imaginarse la cara de decepción que pondrían si se enterasen. Demasiados contras. Pero, se había enamorado de ese chico, sería hipócrita y contradictorio, pero era la pura verdad. Y, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus razones eran más bien excusas, cuando no pudo resistirse y se lanzó a los brazos del chico, ya entonces, lo sabía. Tarde o temprano, esto acabaría pasando.

-Espera aquí, y no te muevas.- Theodore la sacó de sus pensamientos, y entró en la pared abierta de las mazmorras.

**OoooOoooO**

Todabía desprendía aquel maldito olor a alcohol pero no se sentía para nada mareado. Se sentía perfectamente, salvo por el hecho de que tenía que decirle a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado que no podrían volver a estar juntos, que definitivamente eran e iban a ser enemigos mortales. Genial, todo iba estupendamente.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, tenía el pelo muy despeinado y la piel palidísima. La camisa negra que vestía tenía el botón superior suelto. Se llevó las manos a los ojos, y se los apretó, nada, no había manera de librarse de aquellos terribles pensamientos.

En el reflejo del espejo vio a Theodore, apoyado en la puerta y mirándole atentamente.

-Está esperando abajo.

-Gracias.- murmuró mientras pasaba por su lado y salía de la habitación.

Cruzó la sala común sin hacer caso alguno a los saludos de sus compañeros, o la invitación de Pansy de bajar juntos al comedor. Se dirigió directamente a la puerta y salió fuera.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en las escaleras, mordiéndose las uñas nerviosamente. Cuando le vio, se levantó y corrió hasta donde él estaba. ¿Por qué no le abrazaba? Justo ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba... Pero era mejor así, podría pensar con más claridad.

-Hola, pequeña.- dijo casi en un susurro y Hermione le respondió con una media sonrisa. Entonces, se puso serio.- No podemos hablar aquí, ven conmigo.

Tragándose los deseos de tocarse, enlazarse, acariciarse, siguieron los dos andando, hasta llegar a los baños de Myrtle la llorona. Al entrar, se escuchó el eco de un llanto sumergiéndose en algún retrete.

-¿Qué está pasando, Draco?- el chico suspiró y se giró hacia el espejo, no quería mirarla a los ojos mientras lo decía, no podría hacerlo.

-Mi madre me ha escrito- podía sentir el dolor en los dedos por la fuerza con la que apretaba el mármol.- Una vez haya acabado los exámenes tengo que volver a casa, no podermos volver a vernos, Hermione.

La chica no se movió, siguió mirando al reflejo de sus ojos en el espejo. Sabía que tenía que haber una razón por la que esta noticia les afectase tanto, no es que Draco fuera a ser el único que abandonara el colegio tras los exámentes. No, había algo más.

-Me van a hacer la marca.

Hermione echó todo el aire que tenía dentro y no pudo pronunciar más que un silencioso "Oh", que resonó en los baños durante unos segundos sin fin. ¿La marca? Eso quería decir que Harry había tenido razón una vez más, Draco iba a ser un mortífago. Todo contra lo que, según lo previsto, iba a luchar ella, rivales una vez más. Sintió como las rodillas le fallaban y los ojos se le humedecían, el chico tenía razón, _no podían _seguir juntos, era demasiado peligroso.

Draco se giró despacio, miró a Hermione a los ojos, y el anhelo le pudo. La besó con toda la rabia que sentía, con toda la frustración, con todo el deseo, con todo el amor. Posó en ella por última vez sus labios y después, como rara vez hacía, se dejó llevar.

A pesar de sentirse absolutamente mareada, a Hermione le sentó ese beso como le sienta el baso de agua a un hombre perdido en el desierto. La caricia de sus labios era la cura de todo mal, la justificación a todo aquel sinsentido. Sus bocas encajaban a la perfección, en un experto juego de lenguas. Le agarró el pelo rubio con necesidad y lo acerco más a ella, quedando así completamente cubierta por el cuerpo de él. Sintió su mano en la cadera, rodeándola, y sintió también una caricia al final del cuello, casi en el pómulo, que la llenó de gozo.

Cuando el ansia de contacto se hubo calmado, Draco apartó su boca, pero puso su frente sobre la de ella. Y cerró los ojos, mientras intentaba hallar algún hechizo que hiciese detener el tiempo.

-Te quiero.

Un susurro, dos palabras, el Big Bang en su interior. Mientras Hermione lo decía, Draco se embriagó de ese olor maravilloso de su aliento, se sumergió en las palabras. No pudo más que sonreir y secar con el más delicado de los roces la única lagrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de ella.

-Adiós, Granger.- y le robó un breve y último beso.

**OoooOoooO**

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio que todabía no había amanecido. El cuarto de las chicas estaba a oscuras y sólo se oía el suave ronquido de Ginny, justo en la cama de al lado.

Silenciosamente, Hermione se puso el jersey que la señora Weasley le había regalado en Navidades, y tras coger el libro y los apuntes de Runas Antiguas bajó a la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sofá de siempre e intentó hacer un último repaso al tema. Era el día del exámen, el único que le quedaba después de una semana tan estresante. Sólo unos pocos estudiantes tenían que examinarse para dicha materia, ella y otros seis alumnos más, la mayoría de Hufflepuff.

Draco se marchó la noche anterior, pues ya lo había acabado todo, con las mejores notas, por supuesto. No lo volvería a ver. Se le hizo un agujero en el estómago, pero se obligó a seguir recitando mentalmente las palabras que más difíciles le parecían.

Una hora más tarde, comenzó a despertarse la gente. Todos celebraban el primer día sin exámenes y planeaban organizar una especie de fiesta en la Sala de los Menesteres. Hermione no pudo con ello y se escapó corriendo de allí. Harry y Ron supusieron que su amiga estaba demasiado nerviosa por su última prueba, por lo que la dejaron en paz.

**OoooOoooO**

Faltaban más de dos horas para el exámen, y Hermione no tenía ninguna intención de desayunar. Como solía hacerlo meses atrás, la chica estaba sentada en las escaleras de debajo de la lechucería. Ya no repasaba, simplemente trataba de olvidar. Pero había demasiadas cosas que le recorban a él.

"Ten claras tus prioridades, Hermione"se repetía, "el exámen es lo más importante en estos momentos".

Suspiró y se puso de pie. El sol salía ya de entre las montañas y daba al Bosque Prohibido un color casi rojizo. Una por una, las ventanas de Hogwarts se iluminaban con las luces que se iban encendiendo, el castillo se despertaba como cada mañana.

Decidió aprovechar que todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor para subir a la torre de Griffindor y coger los libros que le quedaban, así podría ir ya al aula del exámen. Subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió de golpe la puerta. No se dio cuenta de que había algo en su cama hasta que estuvo junto a ella.

Sobre las sabanas doradas había una pluma, una pluma de lechuza, totalmente negra. Hermione sonrió feliz, mientras unas lágrimas caían y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

_Esto es todo:) ¡mi primer fic!_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos y espero haber dado la talla :P ¡GraciasGraciasGracias!_

_Un beso,_

_Lily  
_


End file.
